


In Fine Stark Style

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Sadness, hints of Steve/Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Pepper comes to talk to Steve after Tony is gone. She brings him a gift and tells him a secret.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	In Fine Stark Style

**Author's Note:**

> Another found in the files story.

It was late one night when someone tapped on his door. The memorial had been weeks ago. Steve was surprised to see Pepper standing there, fidgeting nervously. 

“I brought you these Captain America comics Tony had. I thought you’d enjoy them.” 

He thanked her awkwardly. “Come in for a drink?”

“I don’t need a drink, but I do want to talk to you for a minute.” She stepped inside.

Steve saw lines on her face he hadn’t noticed before. She had been so stoic, but they’d all known how much she loved Stark. She seemed as indestructible as Tony had.

“He, uh, well, Tony loved you. If he never told you, I wanted you to know.”

“We were friends when we weren’t fighting,” Steve told her. “I’m afraid that wasn’t too often these last years.”

“No, you don’t understand. He loved you, like he loved me, maybe more sometimes.”

Steve went still. “Are you sure about that?”

“I am. Tony was too stubborn and too afraid to ever tell you how he felt. He was quite fragile sometimes. He couldn’t have stood your rejection.”

“I knew he cared about me. I tried not to encourage more.” He stopped and looked away, unable to say more for a moment.

Pepper waited for him to continue.

“I wish I could have saved him, but he knew somehow it was always his job to do.”

“Did you love him, too, Steve? I need to know.”

Steve looked at her as if he hadn’t even realized she was there. “God help me, I did. From the moment I met him, I loved him. I never told him. He had you. He didn’t need me and my problems.”

“He needed a lot of love. He certainly loved you and I’m sure, inside his heart, he knew how you felt.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I didn’t know losing him would hurt so much.” Tears shone in her eyes. 

He reached out and took her hand. “None of us did. I thought I would be the one, never Tony.” 

“I lived all these years, fearing that he would do this, make the big sacrifice, and I fought him every step of the way.” She squeezed Steve’s hand and choked back a sob. “And he did it in fine Stark style, too, didn’t he? For the whole world to see.”

He hugged her. “He did. In fine Stark style.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
